Road to fame
by gotjonasbros
Summary: this is a story of a girl you is wanting to become a star with her friends the jonas brothers


Chapter 1: That Day 

So this last year has been great. I have become a big star, touring with the Jonas Brothers to getting my own television show on the Disney Channel. So I am going to start this story about a year and half ago. O and by the way my name is Amanda, Amanda B.

I was fourteen at the time and in the eighth grade. I remember that day just like it was yesterday. So yeah it was a really boring day in April it was freezing it was snowing in April in Indiana! So I walked in my seventh period choir class, I was the first student to arrive to class that day because everybody else in the eighth grade was in the gym getting yelled at because there was a huge food fight during lunch that day, but I wasn't at lunch because I went to the nurse because I was not feeling well.

I walked into the choir class with my head bent down looking to the ground because for one thing I wasn't feeling well and I just flunked my science test. I got my choir folder and went and sat down in my seat. Not knowing that there was about five or six people in the room gazing at me. My choir teacher Mrs. Jeffers, Mrs. Teague our accompanist, One of our choreographers and the three boys that where taking the world by storm, The Jonas Brothers. I took my seat and Mrs. Jeffers said, " Hey Amanda could you come back here for a minute." I got up from my seat and headed to the back of the room, as I got up to her desk she said, " hey Amanda do you know these three guys are".

I looked up to see my favorite band ever THE JONAS BROTHERS. I started to scream but I quickly stopped myself quickly. Then Mrs. Jeffers told me to introduce myself to them. I told them that my name was Amanda, that I was an eighth grader, my best subject is math, that my favorite song of there's is either I am what I am or Underdog. Mrs. Jeffers said "wow Amanda I have never heard you talk that much in the three years I have had you in my class, maybe I should have stars come in more often. I blushed, and then Mrs. Jeffers said " we were just talking about you." and I said, " Really you were?" Then Mrs. Jeffers said "yeah about how shy you are." In my head I thought O great.

More People filled the room; the meeting must have been over. The sad thing was most of my classmate don't even know who the Jonas Brothers are let alone know any of there songs. The Jonas Brothers sang our class a few songs until my classmate became rude. Count on my class to screw things up for me they make me look so bad sometimes actually a hundred percent of the time. So Mrs. Jeffers gave the rest of my rude disputative class work except for me.

So when the rest of my class got had to do class work except me, everybody got mad at me and went to the other side of the classroom. I got really; really sad I put my head in my hands. Someone put their hand on my shoulders I turned around to see the youngest Jonas in the band, Nick Jonas he was also fourteen and my celebrity crush at the time. He said, " I know how it feels when you don't fit in." All I could say was "really, you do?" He shook his head and said, " Yeah I do when I have two loud mouth brothers who are really; really embarrassing." The two other Jonas Boys come over and Joe said, " Hey we aren't that annoying." I started to giggle a little. Then Kevin Jonas said, " Do you really want to know why we are here?" I nodded and said " of course." "Well we are here looking for three teenage girls to be in our new music video, and I think we just found our first one," said Nick. I just grinned and thought I would always remember this day just like it was yesterday.

Chapter 2: The Other Girls

So the Jonas Brothers, the other two girls and me are on a plane going to Los Angeles, California. Let me tell you those two other girls are like sticks; tall skinny sticks. I am tall and skinny too but not as skinny as them. On the plane there I sat next to Nick, it was so great we talked all the way there about music and other things. Then he said, "man you are not shy, I could talk to you all day." I said, "yeah I am shy, it just when I am around you I don't feel as shy." I gave him a hug and told him, " thank you for getting me out of my shell." When I hugged him I felt like him and I were going to be great friends.

When we arrived in Los Angles, to shoot the music video. The three of us girls don't have to do anything today because the Jonas Brothers have to re-record their song for the music video. The three of us girls decided to go to the mall with some of the stars from Hannah Montana and High School Musical cast. I hope it's going to be a totally fun day. When we arrived at the mall we saw the other stars, we all introduced ourselves to them and then we started shopping.

We first went to Abercrombie and Fitch where I picked up a sweatshirt but just as I went to the cash register I turned around to see everyone else had tons and tons of stuff. So went back to the clothes and got a bit more. Three t-shirts, a pair of sweat pants, and the sweatshirt I was origenly going to get in the first place. The total cost of all the clothes came to two hundred dollers even. Then we went to Holister where I bought enough clothes to wear for the next month no joke. The total cost is more than I had ever spent on clothes to one trip to the mall.

After we where done at the mall we went to a near by inside out burger. I ordered a chicken sandwich and a medium fry. The disney stars and I talked about alot of diffrent things like upcomming television epsiodes and tv movies stuff like that. Ashley Tisdale and I were talking when a producer from Hannah Montana came in the restrant, everyone said hi to the producer. He saw me and said "what's your name?" "My name is Amanda, I'm fourteen and from Muncie, IN" I said in a voice like what are you getting to. He then said " Hey you sould come audition for a role on the show." I smiled then said " Sure i'll look into that." He gave me his card and left inside I was so happy I grinned the rest of the day because maybe just maybe my dream of becoming a star was happening after all.

Chapter 3: The Best Day Ever

Today was or first day working on the music video. I was so happy to find out the song we were doing the song Underdog. The people in charge of the video had to pick one of us three girls to play the Underdog. I thought they would pick one of the other girls, but when they said my name I was in shock and very, very happy. The two other girls had to learn chorgraphy and Kevin and Joe also. Because they had to learn diffrnet things Nick and me. Nick and I got the day off so we are going out to lunch, a place one of the directors suggested to us when he told us we had a day off.

We arrived at the nice cafe styled restrant were they serve steak. Nick ordered steak medium rare and I ordered a grilled chicken sandwich. We talked about the music video and how cool it is going to be to shoot it. Half way threw the meal I could see Nick messing with the hand made bracelet on his wrist "what's wrong Nick" i said in a worried voice. He just took the bracelet off his wrist and put it on mine he then said "this is for you." I hugged him and said " thank you." I quickly stoped huggin him and said " I don't want the poperizzi to see us because of something I did." In the middle of me saying this though Nick J leaned in closer and closer to me until he kissed me and not on the check but on the lips.

I saw a few cameras flash our way and I didn't even care and I bet Nick didn't either. The kiss lasted about a minute if you asked me then we broke away. All i could say was " OMG" i can't wait to tell my friends that I had my first kiss with a clebrity. After we finshed we walked up the street to get some ice cream. Nick and I held hands all the way there. Then when we got there we ordered two small mint chocolate chip ice cream cones then went and sat down outside at the tables. Bunches of people came up to Nick and asked for autographs and picutures it was so sweet. Then after we finshed our ice cream cones we called the limo driver to come pick us up. He picked us up and took us back to the studio.

Just as we got there they told us we were staying at a hotel. For the past two days we were staying at a producers house when his family was away but now there back earlier than excepted. Seen of us got into the limo, the boys, the two other girls, big rob and I. When we walked into we got our own suites Yeah suites! When we walked into the hotel lobby there were teenage girls everywhere. When they spotted the guys they started screaming oh my goodness it's the Jonas Brothers. When Big Rob saw what was happing he push us into an elevator. Which took us up to the top floor.

I started to open the door of my suite someone came up behind me. I slowly turned around to see my best friend Alexis. We kinda screamed. Everyone came out of there rooms to see what was going on. I told everyone that this is my best friend Alexis. She told me she was here for a dance compation and that they were staying at this hotel and when the other girls told her The Jonas Brothers were staying here she had to come tell me hi. Then I said "do you come into my suite?" Then she said "nah I can't I have to get back to the group." "Bye" I said after her. Then I walked back over to the door put in my room key and opened the door. When I walked in I was like "wow".


End file.
